


Scrubs

by ktbob



Category: As the World Turns
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-08 02:21:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14684433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ktbob/pseuds/ktbob
Summary: "This is a bad idea, Mr. Snyder."





	Scrubs

Reid blamed the head trauma in room 401.

He'd left the room with chart in hand, determined to figure out what the next course of action should be before he moved on to the next case. Head down, reading as he walked, Reid was secure in the knowledge that no one would dare impede his progress through the halls of the hospital. So intent on the work in front of him he didn't notice the slightly open door to the storage room before it was too late.

A hand shot out, grabbing his sleeve and dragging him into the darkened space.

"What the..." his indignant protest was cut off, muffled by a pair of lips covering his. Hands pressed against his chest, backing him up until his shoulder blades hit the wall. The chart was pulled from his hand and set down on a shelf nearby. Then the shadowed figure pulled the door all the way shut, plunging them into a very thorough darkness.

He could feel his heart rate start to increase, and not from the proximity of the man currently sucking on his earlobe. "Dark," he whispered. "Can't see."

"Sorry."

He heard a click, and a soft glow lightened the room. He suppressed a snort. Trust the boy scout to have a flashlight app already loaded up on his phone for just such an occasion.

"That better?"

Reid nodded. The light, though dim, was enough to hold his claustrophobia at bay. Not that he'd ever admit that weakness to anyone.

Erm, anyone else. "Thanks."

"Good." Fingers threaded through his hair. A tongue swiped across his mouth. "So, starting over. Why, Doctor Oliver. Fancy meeting you here."

Reid groaned. "You know this is a bad idea, Mr. Snyder." Apparently, though, his body hadn't gotten the memo, because one hand tweaked a nipple through the lightweight button down shirt while the other stroked Luke's hip.

A grin flashed white in the semi-darkness. "A very, very bad idea," Luke agreed. He slid both hands down to the curve of Reid's ass, tugging him forward just a fraction. Their hips slid together like puzzle pieces.

Reid bit down gently on Luke's earlobe. "There's no lock," he whispered, his breath hot on Luke's cheek.

Luke shuddered. "That could be dangerous," he murmured. He gripped Reid's shoulders and turned, pivoting them both until Reid's back was pressed up against the door. "Don't move."

Reid shifted a little to the right, earning a nip on the shoulder and a mock-growl.

"I told you not to move."

"Doorknob."

Luke slid Reid's shirt down at the collar and pressed a kiss to the bite mark on his shoulder. "Then I take it back."

"Not necessary," Reid whispered, earning another growl, this one not of the mock variety.

Luke slipped one finger between Reid's hip and the waistband on his scrubs. "You know what I love about your scrubs?" His voice was conversational, casual even, at direct odds with the naughty circles he was tracing on the bare skin just below the edge of the waistband.

"How they bring out the blue in my pretty, pretty eyes?"

"Mmm." He shook his head, the tips of his hair brushing against Reid's temple. The finger slowly tracked its way across Reid's stomach. Reid bit the inside of his lip. No way in hell he was ever going to admit he was ticklish.

This man knew too many secrets about him as it was.

Luke crooked his finger, tugging at the tie just inside the front of the waistband. One pull and it slipped open, letting the scrubs slide low on Reid's hips. "Easy access."

Reid grabbed his wrist. "Have you forgotten last time?"

"Huh-uh." Luke tugged his hand free and hooked his thumbs in the loosened fabric. "It was epic."

"It was stupid."

Luke kissed his mouth, his chin, his Adam's apple. He tongued the hollow at the base of Reid's neck before continuing lower. "It was hot."

"Until Bob walked in." Reid squeezed his eyes shut as Luke shoved his scrubs all the way down.

"Dr. Hughes is a great guy, but he really needs to learn to knock." Hot breath gusted across the front of Reid's boxer briefs. "It's only polite."

"Two in the afternoon, he probably didn't expect to see..." Reid gasped. "...what he saw."

"Well, that won't happen today." Luke slid his hands under the waistband of the boxer briefs and cupped Reid's ass. "Just keep that door closed, and we're golden."

Reid looked down. Luke was kneeling in front of him, head tilted up, a wicked smile on his face. Despite his best efforts, his heart skipped a beat or two. "Yes, sir," he said.

"Right answer," Luke murmured, and shoved the underwear down to Reid's ankles.

Reid's head fell back against the door with a thunk as Luke took him in his mouth. His tongue swirled around the head, then slicked up and down as his hands tugged Reid's hips forward.

Reid bit his lip again, this time to keep from making some seriously embarrassing noises as Luke went to town. One hand slipped lower, fondling his sac, while the other slid under his scrubs top and played with an oversensitive nipple. Faster, deeper, and then he did that twisty thing with his hand while fluttering his tongue against the underside, which he knew just drove Reid crazy, the bastard, and the whole time he kept looking up, looking into Reid's eyes, with that expression that Reid still couldn't believe was directed at him.

And that was enough to send him right over the edge.

Luke held on, which was pretty much the only thing keeping him from sliding down to the floor, since his legs apparently had no desire to keep him upright anymore. Long moments later, Luke pulled back, letting him slide out from between his lips.

Reid gathered the strength to grab Luke's shirt collar and tug him up until he was standing in front of him once more. Curving one hand around the back of Luke's head, he hauled him in for a kiss.

This time, Luke was the one to pull away. "We'd better get you fixed up and back out on the hospital floor," he said with a pout.

Reid tapped the day-glo button on his watch. "Unfortunately, you're right. I have a consultation in five." He cupped the front of Luke's dress slacks. "Rain check?"

"You know it." Luke rolled his hips forward, pressing into Reid's palm, then stepped back with a sigh. "And I'd better get cleaned up, too. I've got a lunch date with Grandmother in a few." He brushed ineffectually at the knees of his slacks.

"Tell her I said hello." Satisfied that his clothing was back to normal - or at least as normal as it was going to get at this point - Reid stepped away from the door. He turned the handle and peeked out. "Coast is clear. You should go first."

"See you tonight." With a final kiss, Luke slipped out of the room and headed down the hall, hands in pockets. Whistling.

Reid shook his head and retrieved his chart from the shelf. Luke Snyder clearly did not know the meaning of the word inconspicuous.

Two minutes later, he passed the nurses' station, once again caught up in the patient chart from room 401. He turned the corner, completely missing the knowing glances between the two nurses on duty.

Dr. Oliver's boyfriend must have stopped by.

Oakdale's premier neurosurgeon was whistling again.


End file.
